The Promise
by Dragontone
Summary: YOU are Sui Feng, trained as an assassin you can kill in a blink of an eye but now you are racing against the clock.  Can you save your former captain and mentor, Yoruichi before it's too late?  This is a choose your own adventure story.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE PROMISE**_

This is a choose-your-own adventure story, where you help guide the character you are playing by deciding the choices they make and ultimately determine their fate in the story. For those who are not familiar with this type of story telling, start with chapter 1 and follow the instructions at the end of the page. If you try to read this story chronologically, nothing will make sense.

Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Sapphire.

Reviews are very welcome ^^

* * *

><p>You are Sui Feng, Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of Onmitsukido. Trained as an assassin at an early age, you are amongst the deadliest fighters in Gotei 13 since no one living can match or exceed your speed in combat, except for one other.<p>

It's night-time at the 2nd Division compound and you are still sitting in your office, hunched over your desk finishing off the last of your paperwork when you hear a playful knock at your door.

"Come in." You answered, having a good idea of who it might be just by the sound of the knock.

The shoji slides open to reveal your former captain and mentor as she walks in.

"Yoruichi-sama," You welcome her with a rare smile, as you put down your pen.

"Sui Feng," The golden eyed woman smiles back. "Why do I always find you behind your desk buried in paperwork?"

"Because the papers can't sign themselves yet," You replied honestly before gesturing to her. "Have a seat, Yoruichi-sama. It's good to see you again."

Taking a seat, your former captain looks at you. "It's good to see you too. How have you been?"

You paused slightly before answering with a lie. "I'm fine, Yoruichi-sama."

Not surprisingly the woman sitting across from you doesn't believe your answer. She must be able to see the bags under your eyes. "Be honest, Sui Feng, you look exhausted. You know you can talk to me."

You shake your head, not liking to talk about your weaknesses but your former mentor is the only one you can open up to and not feel shame.

"I'm having… nightmares of Barragan," You start, looking at your new left arm that was regenerated for you after he touched it. "In my dreams I still see him chasing me and reaching for me with his rotting touch."

"Sui Feng, maybe you should get some help." Yoruichi suggests to you. "Just talk to someone."

You manage to give her a slight smile. "I'm talking to you right now."

"I mean someone like Unohana, someone who knows how to help. I just have good intentions."

"I'll think about it," You chuckle, not wanting for this conversation to be about you anymore. "Since we're sharing would you mind telling me what keeps you up at nights?"

"There was one but thankfully he's imprisoned now."

You nod, knowing who. "You mean Aizen."

"Yeah."

You stare at your desk, brooding. Imprisonment for 2000 years is not good enough for him and the damage he had done. "Bastard!"

"Agreed."

The two of you grow quiet for a minute when Yoruichi finally stands up. "Would you like to go for a walk? The night air might do both of us some good."

You look around at you office and decide you've had enough of these fours walls for the night. "I would like that very much Yoruichi-sama."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, six shadowy figures move through Seireitei undetected. Their mission complete, they successfully penetrated the Gotei 13 stronghold and they now head home with their prize in their possession. They just have to escape the city undetected.<p>

* * *

><p>The bright moon in the night sky was occasionally obscured by the thin cloud cover overhead. Around you the lights of the Seireitei illuminate the grand city itself.<p>

"We have done well rebuilding after the war against Aizen but we're still fighting to have a budget increased to help strengthen our divisions," you say to Yoruichi as the two of you walk along a raised causeway just outside the 2nd Division compound. "If anything, Aizen showed the price of not being prepared."

"Speaking of being unprepared, there's Omaeda," You sigh warily. "I swear for everything he does right, he manages to do ten things wrong."

"Sui Feng," Yoruichi interrupts you. "Can we talk about something other than your job?"

"What else is there, Yoruichi-sama. This is all I have." you say to her honestly.

The taller woman looks at you, almost sorrowfully. She starts to say something but stops.

"What is it?" You ask, curious of her hesitation. It's not like her.

Slowly, you watch as she paces for a bit before facing you again. "This is not easy but I wish to apologize to you Sui Feng."

"Apologize for what Yoruichi-sama?" You laugh aloud.

"For ignoring you."

You shake your head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"In the past, you made three attempts to confess or show your love for me which I played ignorant to until you finally gave up or literally ran away in embarrassment. You remember the box of chocolates you tried to give to me on Valentines Day but I deliberately turned into a cat before you could give them to me. I knew what you were planning but I decided to at least stall it before you could start anything."

You listen and you start to feel a little angry that she could do this to you. "Why Yoruichi-sama? You actually knew how I felt and you played with me?"

"I didn't do it out of cruelty Sui Feng. Please believe me. I did it because I had too much on my mind with the threat of Aizen. I didn't need the distraction but now that he's gone I wish to make it up to you."

"You could have told me and I would have understood."

"You are right," Yoruichi admits. "I'm a master on the battlefield but with relationships I behave sometimes like a novice. Do you forgive me?"

Do you:

Forgive her? Go to 2

Not so forgiving? Go to 3


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - Forgive her? **

You stare at the ground for a moment before looking back up at the taller woman and found you couldn't stay mad at her.

"There is nothing to forgive, Yoruichi-sama. I understand." You say and the woman facing you looks visibly relieved.

"Still, I owe you something." The brown-skinned woman reaches behind her back and seemingly produces a box of chocolates out of thin air and hands them to you.

Surprised, you take the chocolates, blushing slightly. "Thank you but where were you hiding them?"

"Oh, this little orange jacket has some seriously deep pockets," Yoruichi smiles. "And I'm free tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?" You ask.

Yoruichi stares at you and cocks an eyebrow. "Really? Do I have to spell it out?"

""I… uhhh," You stammer. "You don't mean… a date?"

"You are cute when you blush and yes, I mean a date."

You can feel your face growing redder. "Ah… yes but I don't… I mean... Thank you."

You can barely breathe. You look away from Yoruichi, someone that you worshipped when you were a teenager and as an adult you tried to confess your love time and again and now out of the blue she's finally returning it.

Suddenly, your sharp eyes detect faint movement on a distant roof top. You lean over the railing, staring at it. You can see figures moving, trying to remain concealed but the moonlight is revealing them in the darkness.

Yoruichi moves to your side. "What is it, Sui Feng?"

"Don't know but let's find out."

**Please note you have Yoruichi's heart.**

Intruders! Go to 4


	3. Chapter 3

**3 - Not so forgiving?**

You are mad that she would do this to you, for any reason! "Don't you realize how much these moments hurt and even humiliated me and you knew?"

"I'm sorry Sui Feng but I'd like to make it up to you now, if you'd let me."

You look at her and shake your head still angry. "No, I can't forgive this so easily. I loved you or at least I thought I did."

"Sui Feng, please." Yoruichi tries reaching for you. "If I could take it back…"

You brush her hand away. "Please, just stop Yoruichi-sama. I need to think."

Yoruichi looks regretful and even hurt but you can't help to think that maybe she'll now understand how it feels to have your emotions crushed. You look away for a moment, unable to believe that this is happening when your sharp eyes detect faint movement on a distant roof. You lean over the railing, staring at it. You can see figures moving, trying to remain concealed but the moonlight is revealing them in the darkness.

"What is it, Sui Feng?"

"I don't know." You hop up on the railing, ready to investigate.

"Need some help?" Yoruichi offers, apparently looking for anything to help smooth the situation with you.

You stop to look at her, still feeling hurt. "You can come if you like."

Go to 4


	4. Chapter 4

**4 - Intruders**!

The six dark figures continued to move along the roof tops silently and soon they'd be out of the city and eventually home.

"Halt!" You shout hovering a few yards above them, holding your Zanpakuto. Studying the six intruders, they are dressed in assassin garb and you caught them by surprise. "I'm Captain Sui Feng of the 2nd Division and you will identify yourselves or face the consequences!"

They were so focused on you that they failed to notice Yoruichi silently landing behind them until she says aloud. "I would do as she said. She has a temper."

Cornered, the assassins look at you and back at Yoruichi when one of them throws a shuriken at you. You deflect it with your weapon, thinking darkly. _Okay, that's how you want it._ You charge down at them like death from above. The six assassins draw their weapons and three attacks you, while the other three focus on Yoruichi.

Locking swords with them, you quickly realize they are all well trained and disciplined fighters. Wasting little time to even out the odds, you cut one down with a slash to the chest. Facing the remaining two, you keep moving in a circle to prevent them from flanking you on both sides. Your movement soon brings Yoruichi's fight into view. She is doing well, using her blinding speed to down two of her attackers already, showing why she earned the title, Goddess of Flash.

Suddenly, one of your opponents performs a flash step, blinking from sight.

_Damn it! _You curse, silently. _They're very well trained indeed!_

Out of the corner of your eye, he appears behind you with his sword raised, preparing to strike. In that moment, you notice his black garb is different from the other five. Their uniforms are plain but his had more detailed stitching into his clothing about the shoulders and hood. You realize you must be fighting the leader. He is also is carrying a large pack strapped to his back.

With the leader behind you and another assassin in front, they have you trapped between them. You lift your sword up and over your back blocking the leader's sword strike from slicing you in half as the one facing you tries to run you through. At the last second, you shift your body to one side letting his blade miss you by inches. As his momentum carries forward closer to you, you use a free hand to crush his windpipe with an open handed strike to his throat.

Now you spin about to face the leader one on one as he comes back at you with a fury and nearly overwhelming sword strikes. He has you on the defensive and is not letting up for one second.

Before you can do your own flash step he kicks you in the midsection, sending you flying onto your back. With sword held high, he rushes forward to finish you off when Yoruichi flash steps between you two as his sword blade comes down. Yoruichi slaps the palms of her hands together above her head, catching the sword blade between them. The assassin leader looks rather startled just before Yoruichi kicks him in the chest, sending him backwards. He rolls as he hits the ground and Yoruichi tosses his sword she was still holding between her hands. She glances at you as you stand up beside her.

"You're okay?" She asks quickly.

You only nod, not saying anything else. Internally you are angry with yourself that Yoruichi saved you yet again. You were her body guard a century before. You are supposed to protect her, not the other way around and even today she is still always looking out for you.

Now alone and facing two determined opponents, the assassin leader retreats as Yoruichi pursues him with you a few steps behind her. As the two of you close in, he stops and turns apparently ready to fight again. Yoruichi moves in to strike when he spits a tiny object from his mouth and it hits her right hand. It is a small dart and Yoruichi stops in surprise as the leader retreats into the night.

Yoruichi immediately pulls the dart from her hand as you hurry to her side worried. You had never seen that type of an attack before and from the look on her face, neither had Yoruichi.

"Sui Feng…" She calls to you, her face becoming pale, and her body starts trembling right before your eyes. Almost panic-stricken at what is happening, you manage to catch her as her legs buckle.

"I got you Yoruichi-sama," You set her down on the roof, holding her protectively against you in your arms. "Let me see your right hand."

As Yoruichi holds her hand out to you, you grip your Zanpakuto and quickly transform it into Suzumibachi. Now with the deadly stinger like gauntlet on your right hand, you raise it to Yoruichi hand and aim its needle point to the wound where the dart struck her. Holding Yoruichi's hand steady with your free one, you insert the needle into the wound to start identifying the poison in Yoruichi in order to neutralize it.

Being an assassin you are knowledgeable about many types of poisons and your Suzumibachi can not only kill with its deadly poison but can even save people by draining out any known poison in their system. You are confident you can fix this easily but after several seconds of using Suzumibachi you still can't identify the poison and Yoruichi's condition grows worse.

"Sui… please… hurry…" The shaking brown-skinned woman urges you, her voice faint.

The poison had to be something new, you think worriedly that's why you can't identify it. No! You suddenly realize it is a mixture of poisons, spiderfish venom and something completely new. You quickly drain out the spiderfish venom which kills by paralysing it victims to the point they can't even breathe.

In moments Yoruichi's shakes lessen and her breathing grows steadier but she still looks pale. "You did it." She says gratefully.

"I'm afraid not," You sadly confess. "There's a second poison I can't identify. I have to get you to the 4th Division. Maybe they can help."

Without delay, you scoop the taller woman in your arms and flash step as quickly as possible to the 4th Division compound.

* * *

><p>It was almost morning in the 4th Division medical wing as you pace the corridors waiting for any news on Yoruichi's condition. The doctors refuse to let you be in the same room with her as they work to save her. Finally, Unohana exits from the operating room, her serene demeanour is almost always unreadable but today you can see a heavy burden weighting down on her as she approaches you. You brace yourself for the news.<p>

"She's stable for now," She informs you sadly. "But we can't identify the poison in her system."

Your heart almost stopped. "But you can do something?"

"I'm sorry Sui Feng, we're doing all we can but without knowing the type of poison, all our efforts are merely delaying the inevitable." Unohana says truthfully. "The poison is affecting her internal organs. She lost consciousness about an hour ago."

_She's dying?_

"How much time does she have?" You ask, afraid of the answer.

"Maybe a day or two at most before the poison overwhelms her organs and shuts them down regardless of our healing efforts."

_This can't be…_

Still stunned, you somehow find your voice and were amazed how steady it sounds. "Can I see her?"

Unohana leads you to a private room where you find Yoruichi seemingly peacefully asleep on a hospital bed but as you move to her bedside, you can hear her wheezing for breath. You try to hold back the tears threatening to form in your eyes as you turn to Unohana.

"She can't breathe."

"The poison is affecting her lungs as well. We just gave her something that will help." Unohana assures you. "Believe me. We are doing everything in our power to save her."

Taking a deep breath to calm yourself, you move closer until you are beside Yoruichi's bed. Seeing her lying in bed, helpless, vulnerable and fighting for her life, you suddenly recall the words you said to Yoruichi over a century ago in that field when you were her bodyguard.

_I will always be by your side to protect you. Always…_

* * *

><p>In the meeting hall, the various Captains and Yamamoto himself are discussing the events of last night when you suddenly entered.<p>

"You have finally decided to join us, Sui Feng-taicho." Byakuya remarks coldly as you approach the group but you ignore him.

"How is Yoruichi doing?" A concerned Shunsui asks.

"She has been poisoned but she's still alive for now," You reply grimly as you stand before Yamamoto bowing your head. "Forgive me Captain-Commander for not being here. I was concerned for Yoruichi-sama."

"You are forgiven. If it weren't for you and Yoruichi, it might have been some time before we discovered the damage those intruders did."

"They broke into the ancient archives and have stolen several scrolls." Komamura growls.

You can't believe it. They got that far inside here, of all places. "How? Do we know anything about them from the prisoners we captured?"

"The prisoners that you and Yoruichi managed to incapacitate died within hours. They must have had poison hidden on them most likely," Ukitake tells you.

"So we have nothing?" You remark.

"We have some leads," Yamamoto says. "From their clothing and weapons, we are most likely dealing with the Scorpion Clan. They are an old enemy of Gotei 13 that we thought was finally eliminated 900 years ago."

"Do we know where they are?" You ask.

"A possibility," Yamamoto answers. "The scrolls have locator beacons placed within them but the assassins had managed to disable them soon after. Before that happened the last fix we had was to the north, 80 miles away. We need to recover those scrolls. The information in them details everything about us and is irreplaceable."

"There isn't much up there except for a single town." You say in deep thought before deciding. "I wish to go and investigate, alone."

"Just you? Why?" Komamura demanded.

"If we go up there in force, we may never find them." You explain. "Also, they are assassins. It takes one to find one."

"It is obvious that you wish to find a way to save Yoruichi above all else. You are too emotionally involved." Byakuya declares, drawing an angry glare from you.

"Or the right motivation," Shunsui speaks in your defence. "Sui Feng has never failed in her duties."

"Let me go, Yamamoto-sama," you plead. "I swear I will recover the scrolls."

The old leader of Gotei 13 studies you for a moment and nods. "Go Sui Feng, recover the scrolls and punish the ones who have stolen them and if you can, save your friend as well."

* * *

><p>Later in the day in mid-afternoon, you land just a mile outside the town of Shinia, wearing civilian clothing and a backpack. Your Zanpakuto is hidden away wrapped inside a sleeping blanket on your back. The last thing you want is to draw attention to yourself in your captain's uniform which is also stashed away in your backpack. Now glancing about, this is the last location before the beacons within the scrolls were disabled.<p>

Upon entering the town, you find it is basically a farming community, nothing too remarkable. You spend part of the day walking the streets and getting the occasional odd stare from the locals. The assassins could be here; then again they could be situated miles from here. You wish you had more information to go on but this location is the only lead you have to start with.

Walking down the sidewalk, your attention is drawn down an alley way. A rather large man is beating a smaller man, pummelling him to the ground.

Do you:

Intervene? Go to 5

Mind you own business? Go to 6


	5. Chapter 5

**5 - Intervene?**

Stepping into the alley, you watch as the larger man hauls the smaller one back to his feet again for another round of beatings, slamming his back against the wall of the building.

"What has he done to deserve this?" You demand aloud.

The big man turns and sees you before laughing. "Run along now little girl, nothing for you to see here."

Your eyes narrow angrily. _Little girl?_

The smaller man sees you and gasps out. "Please… help me."

The large man cocks a fist back. "Shut up, Nanamake!"

"Let him go!" You command.

The big man lets the smaller fellow drop to the ground and he turns to you, cupping a hand over his ear in your direction. "What was that? Did someone just try to order me around? Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Let me guess," You stare coldly. "Is it who _Gives a Crap_?"

"Oh, you are funny." He steps menacingly towards you, towering over your petite form. "I have no problem beating a woman if you think that's going to protect you. So why don't you run along…"

With his large right hand, he jabs his fingers into your left shoulder. When he did that, he might as well have placed his hand inside an armed bear trap to get the same result. In a blink of an eye, you reach up grabbing his wrist in a vice-like grip before twisting it so violently that you feel and hear bones snapping in his forearm.

The huge man screams, dropping to the ground holding his broken arm as you casually walk by him. The smaller man apparently named Nanamake watches you approach in stunned amazement, his face slightly swollen, bloodied and battered but he cheers to you.

"You… You… have beaten Gorou!"

You glance back to see this Gorou picking himself up and cradling his broken right arm before fleeing from the alley, not looking back once. You turn your attention back to Nanamake, and quickly determine he doesn't need anymore help.

"I need to get going, you will be alright now."

You start to leave the alley when you hear Nanamake running after you. "Hey! Wait up, please." Catching up he now walks alongside with you as you head back down the main street. "I never got your name."

Your eyes dart in his direction before saying. "It's… Bee."

"Bee?" Nanamake starts to laugh but stops as you glare at him. "It's a good name! Listen, I owe you back there."

"You don't owe me anything." You start to wonder if you should break his arm to get him to leave you alone too.

"I haven't seen you before in town, so you must be new and I can help you. Need advice on a nice inn to stay at if you are merely passing through or if you are seeking a job, I'm your man to point you in the right direction."

"You lived here long?" You ask, wondering if he can be of any help to you.

"All my life." He says proudly.

"Seen any unusual occurrences around here?"

Nanamake frowns. "Define unusual?"

"Like someone is hiding and doesn't want to be found." Maybe you are hoping for too much but you are desperate.

Slowly, Nanamake starts smiling. "I think I know what you are talking about. Follow me."

* * *

><p>He leads you outside of town to what looks like a simple two story mansion surrounded by high walls. The walls are eight feet tall and a single gate leading inside. Beyond that, it's nothing too impressive.<p>

"I remember it being built as a boy 20 years ago. The owner is an older gentleman who occasionally leaves and goes into town to buy goods." Nanamake informs you as you two observe the structure from a safe distance down the road.

"What's so unusual about that?" You reply, slightly irritated that he may have wasted your time.

"Because when they were building it, I remembered wagons loaded with dirt and rocks only leaving at night. Suspicious, right?"

You take your opinion of him back. He may have led you to the right place. "Are you sure?"

"My brother and I used to sneak out at night and… Well and cause trouble like little kids do but we saw them moving dirt and rocks, like they were tunnelling. We kidded around thinking they were building some secret lair."

"You might be more right than you know," You replied. "Stay here, I'm going for a closer look."

Staying hidden within the woods, you circled the compound before reaching a towering tree to climb up in. The tree itself was five hundred feet away and high enough to give you a good view over the wall and the building itself while keeping you out of sight. The first thing that strikes you as unusual is that the bottom floor of the mansion has no windows. The windows on the second level are small, almost too small for a person to squeeze through. The entire building is constructed with bricks and mortar. It looks more like a castle keep than a home.

You watched for several more minutes and spotted no human activity at all before deciding to head back to Nanamake. This place might be worth a closer look tonight.

You return to the spot where you left Nanamake but he is nowhere to be found. You first thought he took off before you noticed the tracks on the ground. Several people came from the town and dragged him away into the woods.

You sigh, he's in trouble again! Should you rescue him a second time or forget him because you must get ready to infiltrate that building.

Do you

Rescue Nanamake? Go to 7

Abandon him? Go to 8


	6. Chapter 6

**6 - Mind you own business?**

You don't have time to play hero to every problem you see. Knowing you have at least two days left to save Yoruichi, you ignore the fight and continue on down the street. Walking through town you carefully speak to the locals and you learn a few things.

First there is an old abandoned mine just a few miles out of town that might be worth investigating.

Second, there is a ruined temple situated on a hill top not far from here as well.

Third, you noticed a strange walled up mansion outside of town that could warrant a closer look.

You are not pleased with your list of places to search for the Scorpion Clan. Everything is a long shot but you have to start somewhere.

You thought of ditching your disguise and walk into town again with your full captain's uniform. It might stir something up and maybe even get the assassins to come after you. It's a desperate strategy but it could work.

Please note you have two days to save Yoruichi and each attempt to locate or flush out the assassins will take a day each.

Do you:

Search the mine? Go to 9

Search the old temple? Go to 10

Search the mansion? Go to 11

Wear your captain's uniform to try and provoke the assassins? Go to 12


	7. Chapter 7

**7 - Rescue Nanamake?**

The trail they left behind is very easy to follow as it leads further into the woods. You have to wonder what kind of trouble Nanamake has gotten himself into and whether you should get any further involved. Not that you fear for your life in helping him but you are not a charity organization and have limits with dealing with stupidity. Still you owe him one but after this, you are done.

Ahead you hear voices coming from a clearing you are approaching.

"I will ask again, who is she?" A strong and unfamiliar voice demands.

The next voice you hear is Nanamake's who pleads. "I told you, she calls herself Bee."

"You expect me to believe that!" The unfamiliar voice shouts back. "Who is she and more importantly, what is she? Gorou claims that she broke his arm!"

"I don't know!" Nanamake begs. "I just met her barely an hour ago."

"And she helps you out of the goodness of her heart?"

Sneaking stealthily to the edge of the clearing you spot Nanamake on his knees in front of a fat bearded man, along with Gorou who is sporting a cast on his right arm with five others, who looks like hired muscle.

They are all standing next to a lake and it appears they are preparing to tie Nanamake to several rocks. Knowing they might be getting ready to kill him, you stand up and casually move into the clearing. Gorou spots you first and shouts out a warning.

"That's her! I told you she was real."

You walk within ten feet of them and speak in a very authoritative voice. "I apologize but I don't have time for this but I will say this once, let him go," You point to Nanamake. "And we can go our separate ways… Peacefully."

The fat bearded man gave you a puzzled look. "And just who are you?"

"I'm Bee," You smirk. "I'm also called Little Bee by my friends. Who are you?"

"I'm the guy that Nanamake owes money to."

You stop smiling and look at the man on his knees. "Is that true Nanamake?"

Nanamake barely looks at you, staring at the ground in shame. "Yes, I have … gambling debts and I can't pay them back and now they plan to kill me."

"Don't worry Nanamake you won't be alone because I have to make an example of your rescuer as well." The fat bearded man gestures to the five thugs and they advance upon you. As they do, they each pull out sharpened knives.

"You have no idea as to what you are dealing with." You growl through clenched teeth, holding your ground. "This will get ugly for you."

"Five against one," The fat bearded man laughs as his five thugs encircle you. "Is that threat supposed to scare me?"

"No," You say, straighten your shoulders, getting yourself ready. "But this will."

Nanamake watches as the five men surround you, and then to his unbelieving eyes, you move with such speed that you are just a flicker of motion to him as you attack the thugs striking in every direction almost at the same time. In seconds all five men are flat on their backs or on their faces, out like a light.

Satisfied, you walk forward, glaring at Gorou, pointing at him saying. "I want to see you running for your life."

The big man merely nods and runs for the hills. The fat bearded man, visibly frightened also turns to run but with a simple flash step you cut him off. He jumps back startled as you appear out of thin air before him.

"No, not you," You say, staring him right in the eye. "I want you to listen. Leave Nanamake alone! If he ever so happens to be even struck by lightning, I will blame you for it. Not because I care what happens to him but because you got on my bad side and that's a dangerous place to stand. Understand?"

The man facing you is terrified and is barely able to nod to you.

"Good," You whisper dangerously. "Now run."

He does run, as fast as his chubby little legs can carry his big girth.

You now approach Nanamake as he slowly stands in disbelief. "I don't know how to repay you…"

You hold up a hand to silence him. "You can. Stay out of trouble. Someone dear to me is in danger and I don't have the time to waste saving you."

"I'm sorry." Nanamake bows his head shamefully. "I hope you can help your friend."

You pause. Your anger against him subsides a little from his sincere statement.

"Me too," You whisper, before gesturing towards town. "Come. I'll walk you back to town but then I have to prepare for tonight."

"What happens tonight?" Nanamake asks as the two of you walk off.

"I hope to find what I need inside that mansion."

**Please note: Nanamake is your friend.**

Mansion Raid! Go to 8


	8. Chapter 8

**8 - ****Mansion Raid! / Abandon him?**

It was night and heavy cloud cover completely blankets any light from the moon. It is the perfect environment for an assassin. You decide for this mission to return to your old black assassin garb which you haven't worn for almost 80 years. Pulling up your hood and face mask hiding your lower nose and mouth, you silently make your way to the wall of the mansion.

With a quick jump, you bolt up and over the wall without a sound. On the other side, you drop low to the ground and wait silently. Your eyes scan left and right and detect no movement or sound. No one knows you are here.

The inside grounds of the mansion are covered with tall grass and you used that to conceal your approach as you crawl on your belly towards the building, before finding a beaten trail leading to it. You travel a few feet along the trail when your hand almost touches a wire trap. This immediately raises your suspicion of this place. Not too many home owners booby-trap their yards.

Circling around this trap and on the lookout for anymore, you get halfway when you spot movement. A single figure exits the building and starts walking in your general direction. You hug low to the ground within the tall grass as he gets closer. He is dressed in a black robe and doesn't appear to be a guard, probably someone out getting some air. He is also carrying a thin bamboo staff.

You listen as his footsteps draws nearer until he's almost standing right over you. You hold your breath, wondering what you should do.

**Is Nanamake your friend? If so go to 13**

If not do you:

Kill the man before he sees you? Go to 14

Wait and hopes he leaves? Go to 15


	9. Chapter 9

**9 - Search the mine?**

You searched the old mine and found nothing except it's a home to a huge nest of bats. You wasted an entire day with nothing to show for it except for now you added bats to your list of things to hate. You lost one day searching.

Do you:

Search the old temple? Go to 10

Search the mansion? Go to 11

Wear you captain's uniform to try and provoke the assassins? Go to 12

If you wasted two days. Go to 16


	10. Chapter 10

**10 - Search the old temple?**

You search the temple and found nothing but a crumbling building that has been abandoned for centuries. You lost one day searching.

Do you:

Search the mine? Go to 9

Search the mansion? Go to 11

Wear you captain's uniform to try and provoke the assassins? Go to 12

If you wasted two days. Go to 16


	11. Chapter 11

**11 - Search the mansion?**

Observing the mansion from the top of a neighbouring tree,the first thing that strikes you as unusual is that the bottom floor of the mansion has no windows. The windows on the second level are small, almost too small for a person to squeeze through. The entire building is constructed with bricks and mortar. It looks more like a castle keep than a home.

You decide it was worth taking a closer look after dark tonight.

It was night and heavy cloud cover completely blankets any light from the moon. It is the perfect environment for an assassin. You decide for this mission to return to your old black assassin garb which you haven't worn for almost 80 years. Pulling up your hood and face mask hiding your lower nose and mouth, you silently make your way to the wall of the mansion.

With a quick jump, you bolt up and over the wall without a sound. On the other side, you drop low to the ground and wait silently. Your eyes scan left and right and detect no movement or sound. No one knows you are here.

The inside grounds of the mansion are covered with tall grass and you used that to conceal your approach as you crawl on your belly towards the building, before finding a beaten trail leading to it. You travel a few feet along the trail when your hand almost touches a wire trap. This immediately raises your suspicion of this place. Not too many home owners booby-trap their yards.

Circling around this trap and on the lookout anymore, you get halfway when you spot movement. A single figure exits the building and starts walking in your general direction. You hug low to the ground within the tall grass as he gets closer. He is dressed in a black robe and doesn't appear to be a guard, probably someone out getting some air. He is also carrying a thin bamboo staff.

You listen as his footsteps draws nearer until he's almost standing right over you. You hold your breath, wondering what you should do.

Do you:

Kill the man before he sees you? Go to 14

Wait and hopes he leaves? Go to 15


	12. Chapter 12

**12 - Wear you captain's uniform to try and provoke the assassins?**

Taking a risk, you leave town and walk back, changed into your full Captain's uniform. Immediately people start to openly stare and whisper as you walk by. Seeing a captain from Seireitei is rare and when you do, it usually means trouble is not far behind.

Your first stop is at an inn and getting a room on the top second level floor. After that, you roam the streets asking questions about the Scorpion clan, offering rewards, even intimidating people you feel that might know something. Basically, doing anything and everything to paint a target on your back and hope that someone takes the bait.

Night eventually settles over town and it appears you gained nothing for your efforts. With hope dwindling, you start walking back to the inn, wondering what to do next when you suddenly feel eyes watching you. You keep walking, still feeling that you are being followed. When you finally reach the doors to the inn you now dare to look over your shoulder. You see no one in the street, a quick look at the roof tops also shows nothing but you can feel them watching you. With luck, they will strike tonight and you will be waiting.

It is now 3 o'clock in the morning. Gone is your captain's uniform and it was replaced with a black assassin's garb, with your Zanpakuto resting across your lap. With your head uncovered, you sit in the corner, far from the door, and the two shuttered covered windows in your darkened room.

The ideal time to strike a sleeping victim is anywhere from 3 to 5 in the morning when they are in their deepest sleep. You just have to wait and they'll come to you. Unfortunately your lack of sleep is taking its toll on you but you know that Barragan will be there waiting to greet you in your dreams. That alone helps to keep you awake.

Then your sharp hearing catches a faint creak coming from the roof. Slowly, you pull up your hood and face mask to cover your nose and mouth. As you rise to your feet, you silently draw your Zanpakuto from its sheath.

With eyes watching the two windows and door, you wait. They are coming for you. You permitted yourself the smallest of smiles. Grasping your sword tightly, you wait… wait…

Suddenly, someone is urgently pounding on your door. The sound only makes you turn your attention to it for a second before both windows and the door itself explodes inwardly as assassins break into your room. They used a distraction before making their move. You are impressed.

In the shadows, you count five assassins in the room. Two are focused on the bed while the other three covers them. One soon turns in your direction just as you leap from the shadows.

You have to decide how you want to handle this.

Do you:

Capture one? Go to 23

Try to trick them to lead you to their hideout? Go to 24


	13. Chapter 13

**13 - Is Nanamake your friend? **

The man's foot is just inches from your face. If he should merely look down he will see you. Suddenly someone is pounding on the main gate, shouting.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" You recognize Nanamake's voice. "I'm lost and I need some directions!"

Thankfully, the man turns to the direction of the main gate to answer Nanamake's fake calls for help.

_He must have been peeking over the wall and saw that I was in trouble_. You realize and grateful for his help.

Once the robe wearing man is gone you start moving towards the open door of the mansion and dart quickly inside. Moving silently and in the shadows you search the building. Your effort eventually leads you to a small library. You stop to look over some papers on a desk when you hear a click behind you. You move behind a chair when a section of book shelves pivots open like a door, revealing a hidden passage way as an older man with greying hair exits.

You watch as he closes the book shelf again before leaving the room. You wait for a minute to be sure he's gone before approaching the book shelf to start searching for a way to reopen it.

In your time training to be an assassin, you discovered that whether it's some sixth sense, a heightened sense of awareness or just a little voice in the back of your head that always seems to warn you of danger. You have since learned to trust and listen to it. Now, facing the book shelf you get the sudden urge to move and you duck to the left as a shuriken buries itself where you were standing moments ago.

Looking behind you see the very same old man standing in the doorway, looking very shocked that he missed you.

Do you

Throw shuriken back to him? Go to 17

Attack him? Go to 18


	14. Chapter 14

**14 - Kill the man before he sees you?**

Striking hard, you sweep his feet out from under him but to you amazement, even as he lands hard on his back, he starts screaming. "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

You pounce on him, trying to silence him but still he screams. You cover his mouth with your hand and he bites you. Fighting through the pain, you keep your hand over his mouth, silencing him. You strike him hard with your other hand on his windpipe, killing him.

Hoping for a miracle that you are not discovered, you approach the building only to see smoke seeping from the upper windows.

"No." You whisper as you break into the mansion as flames inside continue to spread. The smoke eventually forces you to retreat as the flames consume the structure and cause it to collapse into a heap of rubble.

There is nothing left. You have failed

THE END


	15. Chapter 15

**15 - Wait and hopes he leaves?**

Holding perfectly still for what feels like hours, the robe wearing man slowly turns and walks away, moving around the property and to the other side of the mansion grounds.

Breathing in relief, you start moving towards the open door of the mansion and dart inside. Moving silently and in the shadows you search the building. Your effort eventually leads you to a small library. You stop to look over some papers on a desk when you hear a click behind you. You move behind a chair when a section of book shelves pivots open like a door, revealing a hidden passage way as an older man with greying hair exits.

You watch as he closes the book shelf again before leaving the room. You wait for a minute to be sure he's gone before approaching the book shelf to start searching for a way to reopen it.

In your time training to be an assassin, you discovered that whether it's some sixth sense, a heightened sense of awareness or just a little voice in the back of your head that always seems to warn you of danger. You have since learned to trust and listen to it. Now, facing the book shelf you get the sudden urge to move and you duck to the left as a shuriken buries itself where you were standing moments ago.

Looking behind you see the very same old man standing in the doorway, looking very shocked that he missed you.

Do you

Throw shuriken back to him? Go to 17

Attack him? Go to 18


	16. Chapter 16

**16 - ****If you wasted two days.**

It was a solemn day in Serertei. Being a former captain and recognized for her selfless acts in aiding the Soul Society, Yoruichi's body is given full honours so everyone could pay their final respects before her body is returned to her clan for final burial.

You watch as the other captains and lieutenants take their turns to pay their respects. Even Byakuya, who never saw eye to eye with Yoruichi on many things took his turn and bowed his head in respect before her coffin.

Then it is your turn. In your best dress uniform, you stand before her coffin and remember a century ago as her bodyguard, you promised to protect Yoruichi, even with your life.

You failed. You are still alive and she is not.

The shame and the pain in your heart becomes too much. There is only one way to right this wrong.

In one quick motion, you draw your Zanpakuto and turn to face the other mourners. There are cries of shock as you shout out your last words.

"I don't deserve to draw another breath while she cannot!"

Turning the sharp end of your weapon pointing towards your heart, you fall upon your own sword.

THE END


	17. Chapter 17

**17 - Throw shuriken back to him?**

With a furious glare you snatch the shuriken and hurl it back at him. The deadly throwing weapon strikes him dead center on his forehead and the man collapses in an unmoving and quite dead heap on the floor.

Hurrying over, you drag the body out of the doorway and silently shut the door to avoid anymore unwelcomed surprises. You return back to the book shelf to continue your search until you finally locate the trigger and the book shelf swings open.

Dragging the body inside, you close the secret door behind you. Inside, you find a small lit room and a ladder leading down a vertical shaft. With little choice you start descending the ladder, hoping what you are looking for is down there.

At the bottom of a hundred foot descend, you find yourself in an underground cavern tunnel, going in only one direction and you start following it. Along the way, you find weapons, supplies and living areas. This has to be the Scorpion clan hideout and it appears they are planning to expand but where are they? Still no signs of the stolen scrolls or the antidote, you hope to find them further up ahead.

You enter another but larger section of the cave when you hear several deep guttural growls. You freeze, muscles tense, senses alert, ready for anything. Then you see them, hugging the rock wall of the cave, almost blending in their surroundings are three Kohaku Dragons.

They are four legged scaly creatures, with a short tail and a mouth loaded with razor sharp teeth. They have no wings but they are tough and very aggressive and if caught young, they can be trained to be used as attack animals.

The first one was almost ten feet long and the other two were both about six feet in length. The cave you are in is barely forty feet by fifty with perhaps a twenty foot ceiling. This will be a tough place to fight since you rely on speed and space to maneuver, even using your Suzumibachi. You can't even use Flash Cry or risk bringing the ceiling down on you.

As the dragons advance you have to decide which one you wish to focus on first.

Do you:

Take out the two smallest dragons first? Go to 19

Take out the largest one first? Go to 20


	18. Chapter 18

**18 - Attack him?**

You launch yourself at the old man, attempting to put him down immediately but he is a skilled fighter and he puts up a brief struggle before you can delivery a crushing blow to the side of his head.

As you stand over him, a flash of movement to your left catches your attention and you duck as something swings over your head. You leap away and face your new attacker. You quickly recognize him as the robe wearing man from outside. He is still carrying that thin bamboo stick.

Drawing your Zanpakuto from behind your back, you intend to end this fight now before anything else happens.

Suddenly he charges you and you rush to meet him. He swings his thin bamboo stick and it is about to strike you.

Do you:

Block his strike? Go to 21

Ignore it and press your attack? Go to 22


	19. Chapter 19

**19 - Take out the two smallest dragons first?**

The Kohaku dragons are unbelievably fast but you manage to dispatch the two smaller ones. However, you are becoming exhausted and badly battered in facing the largest one. The lack of space in cave makes it impossible to put any distance between you and the largest dragon remaining, to even catch your breath. The dragon charges and you try to flash step again but exhaustion has taken its toll. You can't summon the strength to do it fast enough. It strikes you and pins you to the ground, its teeth inches from you throat. You won't be leaving this lair of the Scorpion clan again.

THE END


	20. Chapter 20

**20 - Take out the largest one first?**

You concentrate on the largest Kohaku dragon and quickly realize you made the right choice. It is not only the strongest but the fastest and you focus on all efforts to put it down quickly. After that the two smaller ones are much easier to beat taking them out one at a time.

Minutes later, you are standing triumphantly over the three dead Kohaku's and you take a moment to catch you breath and check your injuries. You are sporting several claw wounds and bruises across your body but thankfully none of them seem serious. You remove your hood and mask, deciding you no longer need them, and press onward with renewed determination.

About another three hundred feet ahead, the cave comes to an end at two double doors. After determining there are no traps, you open the doors and step through.

Step through the double doors. Go to 25


	21. Chapter 21

**21 - Block his strike?**

Just as you block his bamboo stick, you hear a metal click and a thin sharp blade pops out of the side of it, pointed to strike your rib cage. Counting your good fortunate, you snap his weapon in two before thrusting your sword into his chest, ending this fight immediately.

Dragging the two bodies back into the library, you return back to the book shelf to continue your search until you finally locate the trigger and the book shelf swings open.

Dragging the body inside, you close the secret door behind you. Inside, you find a small lit room and a ladder leading down a vertical shaft. With little choice you start descending the ladder, hoping what you are looking for is down there.

At the bottom of a hundred foot descend, you find yourself in an underground cavern tunnel, going in only one direction and you start following it. Along the way, you find weapons, supplies and living areas. This has to be the Scorpion clan hideout and it appears they are planning to expand but where are they? Still no signs of the stolen scrolls or the antidote, you hope to find them further up ahead.

You enter another but larger section of the cave when you hear several deep guttural growls. You freeze, muscles tense, senses alert, ready for anything. Then you see them, hugging the rock wall of the cave, almost blending in their surroundings are three Kohaku Dragons.

They are four legged scaly creatures, with a short tail and a mouth loaded with razor sharp teeth. They have no wings but they are tough and very aggressive and if caught young, they can be trained to be used as attack animals.

The first one was almost ten feet long and the other two were both about six feet in length. The cave you are in is barely forty feet by fifty with perhaps a twenty foot ceiling. This will be a tough place to fight since you rely on speed and space to maneuver, even using your Suzumibachi. You can't even use Flash Cry or risk bringing the ceiling down on you.

As the dragons advance you have to decide which one you wish to focus on first.

Do you:

Take out the two smallest dragons first? Go to 19

Take out the largest one first? Go to 20


	22. Chapter 22

**22 - Ignore it and press your attack?**

As you prepare to strike with your sword, you hear a metal click just before the bamboo stick hits you. You feel an immediate paralyzing pain shoot through the side of your torso. You fall to the ground, almost unable to move.

The last thing you see is the robe wearing man smiling evilly at you and the thin bloody sharpened blade sticking from the side of the thin bamboo stick he is holding.

THE END


	23. Chapter 23

**23 - Capture one?**

Against you with the element of surprise, the assassins didn't stand a chance. In less than ten seconds and a few flash steps, four of the assassins lay dead at your feet and you have the last one cornered in your darkened room.

"I have some questions and you will provide the answers." You demand, holding your sword at the ready, threatening the last assassin.

The assassin's eyes darted left and right. He couldn't reach the door or any of the windows without going through you first. The bodies of his comrades laying about the floor tell the impossibility of that feat against you. He has little choice left.

You watch in one swift motion, the assassin turns his own blade against his throat and ends his life in a single stroke.

You scream in rage as the assassin falls. How could you have been so careless as to not foresee this! You race over and grabbing the fallen assassin, trying, desperately to shake some life into him even as he bleeds out. To get him to talk, to tell where their hideout is but it all was all in vain, dead men tell no tales. You have failed.

THE END


	24. Chapter 24

**24 - Try to trick them to lead you to their hideout?**

You cut down one assassin easily before engaging the remaining four. They are good but not good enough to be much of a threat to you. You try your best to give the appearance the assassins have a chance to make this plan work.

You cut down the three other assassins leaving the last one to face you alone. You can tell even in the darkened room he wants to flee but he dares to not turn his back on you. He continues to fight and as your swords clash together in a fury, you get ready.

_I have to make this look good! _You think, hoping you can make it look convincing.

As you hope, the assassin slashes at your legs and you block his strike just inches from your upper leg before letting out a fake scream. You drop to the floor as if injured, praying that the darkened room you are fighting in conceals that you are not wounded.

Your attacker stops, as if in shock that he managed to hurt you. On your knees, pretending to be gasping in pain, you raise your weapon defensively. You can see the assassin is considering trying to finish you off but you are prepared for that.

"FLASH CRY!" You shout and immediately violent chaotic energies you summoned forth explode, ripping a sizable hole in the back of your assassin jacket, threatening to tear it to pieces.

That little display of power made the assassin turn tail and run instantly. To continue with your little show, you scream after him as he flees through the window.

"Coward!"

You quickly cease in channelling the flash cry energies through your body before it completely destroys your jacket. Then you flash step after him, keeping your distance and remaining in the shadows to follow him, hoping that he will lead you to their hideout.

The fleeing assassin is however cautious. He leads you on a wild chase as he races and bounds from roof top to roof top and even doubles back once to make sure he isn't being followed. A few flash steps help to keep you out of sight. Finally, he takes you almost out of town to a two story mansion surrounded by high walls. The assassin bolts over the wall and enters the building.

You wait a moment before deciding to approach. You have no idea what's inside or what's waiting for you but being overly cautious now won't help to save Yoruichi or to recover those scrolls in time. You have to go in now.

You fly over and land at the door you just saw the assassin run in. You try to open it and discover the assassin, in his rush, apparently failed to lock it. Inside, you quickly find the first floor and second are deserted of people. You wonder where that assassin went to. There has to be a secret room, you figure and start searching the place more thoroughly again for hidden entrances.

It is in the library you get your break, discovering a book shelf not flush to the wall. Pulling on it, the book shelf swings open like a door, revealing a secret entrance. Again in his hurry, the assassin failed to completely close it.

Inside, you find a small lit room and a ladder leading down a vertical shaft. With little choice you start descending the ladder, hoping what you are looking for is down there.

At the bottom of a hundred foot descend, you find yourself in an underground cavern tunnel, going in only one direction and you start following it. Along the way, you find weapons, supplies and living areas. This has to be the Scorpion clan hideout and it appears they are planning to expand but where are they? Still no signs of the stolen scrolls or the antidote, you hope to find them further up ahead.

You enter another but larger section of the cave when you hear several deep guttural growls. You freeze, muscles tense, senses alert, ready for anything. Then you see them, hugging the rock wall of the cave, almost blending in their surroundings are three Kohaku Dragons.

They are four legged scaly creatures, with a short tail and a mouth loaded with razor sharp teeth. They have no wings but they are tough and very aggressive and if caught young, they can be trained to be used as attack animals.

The first one was almost ten feet long and the other two were both about six feet in length. The cave you are in is barely forty feet by fifty with perhaps a twenty foot ceiling. This will be a tough place to fight since you rely on speed and space to maneuver, even using your Suzumibachi. You can't even use Flash Cry or risk bringing the ceiling down on you.

As the dragons advance you have to decide which one you wish to focus on first.

Do you:

Take out the two smallest dragons first? Go to 19

Take out the largest one first? Go to 20


	25. Chapter 25

**25 - Step through ****the double doors**.

You push open the two double doors and enter the large chamber beyond. The room is lit by hundreds of candles on either side of the walls. Sitting in meditation, seemingly waiting for you is the leader of the Scorpion clan, wearing the same black assassin garb when you first confronted him in Seireitei.

The black dressed figure addresses you mockingly. "You are far from home, Captain of the 2nd Division," Then points to a duffle bag next to him. "Came here for the scrolls?"

"And the antidote for your poison," you demand.

"The antidote?" Scorpion leader says in surprise, then chuckles from behind his mask. "Oh, so Yoruichi still lives and you are trying to save her, very touching. You know, I watched you two when you were so much younger and you just couldn't keep your eyes off her, like a cute little love sick puppy."

You frown, rage building from within you. "Do I know you?"

The Scorpion Clan leader removes his hood and mask. "My name is Akimoto, former captain of the 5th Division over a century ago before I had to flee into exile."

You nod angrily. "Yes, I remember that name and that you got caught selling information to our enemies."

Akimoto laughs. "And greatest irony in all of that is that they eventually replaced me with Aizen of all people!"

You grow impatient and growl threateningly. "Give me the antidote and I'll let you live!"

"You can have it, if you let me leave with the scrolls." Akimoto offers. "Give your word of honour to let me go and I'll give you what you need to save your beloved mentor. If not, she will die!"

Do you:

Agree? Go to 26

Refuse? Go to 27


	26. Chapter 26

**26 - Agree?**

This all comes down to your sense of duty and pride versus the welfare of Yoruichi. You can fight and force him to give you the antidote but that would risk her life even farther or you can let him go and get the antidote right now. However, you also gave your word to Yamamoto to recover the scrolls but there is your long promise to Yoruichi to protect her. This conflict went on continuously in your mind, but in the end your heart finally makes the ultimate decision.

"How can I trust you?" You demand.

"You have my word," Akimoto replies. "Yoruichi is unimportant and I had no ill will against her or even you until you two got in my way. Don't interfere with my plans and you won't get hurt."

When you speak it sounds like someone else is talking. "You… You have my word."

Akimoto smiles in triumph. "She is special to you, isn't she?"

You don't answer and you watch him as he walks over to a small shelf on the wall with candles resting on it, then pushes it aside. Behind it is a tiny compartment and he reaches in and removes a blue vial.

He walks back to you and hands it over. "Get her to drink this and she will fully recover within a day. Good bye Sui Feng."

He then performs a flash step and is gone. With the antidote you return back to Seireitei. Once there, it is quickly given to Yoruichi and as you wait for her recovery, news of your return eventually reaches Yamamoto and he sends word asking about the stolen scrolls.

Deciding not to delay, you enter his office and to save what little pride you have left, you tell the truth and face his judgement. Yamamoto is stunned by your confession but instead of being angry, the old man looks sad as he speaks.

"You are amongst the finest captains to have served in the last century and the most trusted," He says. "Byakuya was right. You were too emotionally involved in this mission. You have no idea what you have done. You will face trial and be stripped of your rank and positions immediately."

Guards enter and escort you to a special cell to hold you and your weapon is taken. There, you wait for your trial but none of that bothers you, just as long Yoruichi is safe.

On the third day, you hear someone approaching your cell and to your surprise it was Yoruichi. She stares at you through the bars and tries to smile.

"Hey."

You stand up from your sleeping mat and walk over to the bars. "Are you okay, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi looks at you in disbelief. "Me? I'm not the one behind bars right now. Is it true that you let Akimoto escape with the scrolls for the antidote?"

"Yes." You say. "I couldn't risk you dying."

Yoruichi shakes her head. "But the price Sui Feng, don't you understand what you have done?"

"I don't care, just as long as you are safe." You tell her, gripping the bars with your hands.

The brown-skinned woman looks at you like she never truly knew you till now. "At what price, Sui Feng? What about Seireitei? It's vulnerable now as long he has those scrolls and with you gone, we're down one captain of two very important positions until they find a suitable replacement. Defence wise we might as well be on our knees."

"Would you prefer if I'd let you die?" You ask.

Yoruichi didn't hesitate. "You know the answer to that. If you knew me at all I wouldn't have permitted you to make that deal. Not at such a price for the Soul Society and yourself."

"I couldn't let you die…"

"What about everyone else here," Yoruichi demands, anger creeping into her voice. "Everyone here is at risk now, thanks to you. Damn it, Sui Feng, you're smarter than this!"

Her words hit you like being struck by a fist. You look down, unable to face her. "Don't hate me, Yoruichi-sama. Please."

"I can't hate you," Yoruichi says slowly. "We have been through too much. We're hunting for Akimoto right now. I even got Ichigo and his friends for added help. I hope, if we can recover the scrolls, that they'll show mercy upon you."

You are stunned, you were hoping that she would understand why you did what you did but Yoruichi is trying to save you.

"I have to go," The brown-skinned woman says.

"Please stay," You nearly beg. "Talk to me some more… I'm… I'm all alone here."

"I'm sorry," She apologizes, moving closer to the bars to place her hands over yours. "They only gave me a few minutes. Be strong, we'll get through this."

She's not giving up on you. You fight back your tears. "Thank you, Yoruichi-sama."

She squeezed your hands one last time and then she is gone. Turning back into your cell, you collapse onto your sleeping mat. 'She's not abandoning me', you realize. You just have to hold on. Everything will be okay. Just hold on.

THE END


	27. Chapter 27

**27 - Refuse?**

"I can't do that." You say, feeling ill as the words left your mouth.

_Forgive me, Yoruichi-sama but I can't risk the Soul Society even for you.__ Forgive me._

"Loyal soldier to the end," The Scorpion leader mocks. "Would you agree to another proposal, hand to hand fight with no weapons? If you win, I'll give the scrolls and the antidote to you. If I win, I get to kill you."

Accept? Go to 28

Decline? Go to 29


	28. Chapter 28

**28 - Accept?**

"I accept!" You remove your weapon and lay it on the ground.

With a sly smile, Akimoto drops his weapons and advances as the two of you circle one another. You are facing a former Captain and he must feel very confident to think he can beat you in unarmed combat.

Suddenly he launches at you, striking out in several lethal and powerful combinations of attacks, including a Leaping Tiger Kick that almost connects with your head. You retreat, overwhelmed by the onslaught.

The two of you circle again. Akimoto is very good, every move, every attack perfectly executed but all seems almost unnecessary. He's showing off but still, Akimoto might be better than you in hand to hand combat and a close match in speed.

Do you

Attack Akimoto at your first chance? Go to 30

Go on the defensive? Go to 31

Think back to your time with you mentor for guidance? Go to 32


	29. Chapter 29

**29 - Decline?**

"Draw you weapon and fight!" You demand. You will force him to give you what you want.

Akimoto frowns, looking a little disappointed. With a sigh, he draws his sword. "Very well, if that's what you want…"

He flash steps and disappears before appearing above you, dropping down while shouting. "… THEN YOU WILL HAVE IT!"

You counter with your own flash step to move out of the way. His sword strikes the ground, cracking the stone floor of the chamber. He recovers in time to as you charge him with your Zanpakuto and the two of you clash sword blades.

"Give me the antidote!" You yell.

"Or what," Akimoto mocks. "You'll kill me?"

The fight goes on for several minutes. You try several times to disarm him but Akimoto is too good to let you get away with that. As you continue to fight, something happens. Akimoto is fighting with a regular sword. He doesn't have a Zanpakuto like you. Perhaps he lost it long ago. Regardless, when your swords clash together again, your stronger blade shatters his, maybe weakened from impacting into the stone floor. The energy you put behind your sword strike went through his broken blade and deep into his body before you could stop it.

Shocked, you watch as Akimoto falls to the ground, still clutching the remains of his sword in his hands.

"No!" You shout. His wound looks critical but perhaps you can do something. As you approach, Akimoto suddenly tries to cut you with what's left of his sword, almost slicing into you arm.

Cursing you back away and you watch as he bleeds out on the floor. "I can save you." You tell him.

"You already killed me," He hisses back, blood trickling from his mouth before he smiles. "But I get the satisfaction of knowing that she dies with me."

Your anger boils, the bastard is going to take Yoruichi with him. "Where's the antidote!"

But Akimoto just smiles as he grows weaker. "She dies with me."

"TELL ME!" You scream.

He tells nothing and there is little you can do as death takes him.

THE END


	30. Chapter 30

**30 - Attack Akimoto at your first chance?**

The two of you attack each other again. You try to go on the offensive but Akimoto is nearly as fast as you. He blocks your attack and you find yourself slammed to the ground from a blow to the chest. Gasping, you try to stand as Akimoto circles, mocking you.

"So this is the legendary Captain of the 2nd Division?"

Furious, you attack again only to be on the receiving end of a multitude of kicks and punches. You try desperately to counter his attacks but being a former captain, he is an equal match for you.

Finally, a bleeding and bruised wreck, you collapse to the ground staring up at the ceiling as the room spins. You grip your left side protectively. It feels like you have a few busted ribs and your left knee aches, possibly shattered.

Slowly, Akimoto steps into viewing, looking down at you emotionlessly. "For what it's worth, I have nothing personal against you and your former captain. Maybe you'll get lucky and they'll bury you next to her."

He then leans down to finish you off.

THE END


	31. Chapter 31

**31 - Go on the defensive?**

Akimoto attacks, delivering punishing punches and kicks but remaining purely on the defensive, you are able to weather his assaults.

"Is this how the Captain of the 2nd Division fights!" Akimoto taunts you as you dodge out of the way again without even trying to attack.

Your arms are soon aching from blocking his many strikes but you can also see he is tiring from trying to bash his way through your defence. He is bigger and stronger than you and the fact he can't put down a petite person like you is frustrating him.

This goes on for 15 straight minutes until the fight pauses, as the two of you start circling again. Akimoto is panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Your tactics are working but you need to get him to start attacking you again before he gets his second wind.

Throwing him a little smirk before cupping your hands behind your back, you start to skip around him like you didn't have a care in the world.

"You little arrogant…." Akimoto curses and attacks you again.

His temper finally gets the better of him as he lunges to attack you. As he does, you find your opening and hammer a powerful round house that sends him reeling. Before he can even recover, you pounce and start pounding on him and you stay on him, hammering your feet and fists into him, trying to beat him down into the floor.

He rolls away and you pursue him. He dashes for a few feet but stops and turns to fight again. He punches and you block it when he spits a dart from his mouth.

You have never seen such tactics before like spitting a poisonous needle from one's mouth at someone. However, you are now well aware of his lethal new skill and before he turned to attack, you caught sight of his right hand reaching for something in his belt to place in his mouth. You pluck the little flying dart out of the air inches from your face and you also caught the look of astonishment on Akimoto's face.

You then grasp the dart tightly and jab the deadly end into Akimoto's shoulder. He screams and falls to the ground shaking violently. You circle him, tossing the dart away.

"I can save you if you tell me where the antidote is."

When he didn't immediately answer you, for a second, you thought he was willing to die and take the location of the antidote with him but he weakly points to a shelf on a nearby wall. "Secret panel… push it to the left… blue vials"

You hurry over to the wall and gripping the small shelf with lit candles resting on it, you slide it to the left and it opens to reveal a secret compartment with several blue vials inside. You reach inside and grab two and start to make your way back to Akimoto.

Do you

Give him a blue vial? Go to 33

Let him die? Go to 34


	32. Chapter 32

**32 - Think back to your time with you mentor for guidance?**

Remembering back, you recall your younger days as Yoruichi's personal body guard nearly a century ago. You always pushed yourself to be better than anyone and after becoming her personal body guard, you pushed yourself even harder, constantly practicing and training. You wanted to be the perfect warrior, to be able to protect Yoruichi against all threats, to the point of wearing yourself to total exhaustion. It continued until Yoruichi saw what you were doing to yourself and took you aside on the training grounds one day.

"Fighting is not only just about meeting strength with strength." She told you. "Do you wish to know where true strength comes from?"

You nodded, eager to learn from your mentor. "Yes, Yoruichi-sama."

"You start by using you head and your heart. Trust your judgement and instincts to any given situation. When fighting a superior opponent, try using their strength against them instead of matching it. Learn to read your opponent and adapt accordingly. Using your mind and having trust in yourself will serve you better than any weapon or learning a new fighting style."

As Akimoto comes after you again, you smile, remembering Yoruichi's words and draw in a few calming breaths and you relax. He attacks but you keep in control and focused. While he uses overpowering fighting moves, you keep yours simple and direct, saving your strength. Akimoto is like a tidal wave, threatening to overtake you at any movement, but you are calm and focused, thinking and reading his moves for weaknesses and you stand your ground like a reef and let the tidal wave break over you.

Finally, you spot a hole in his defence and attack with a simple Iron Fist Punch that sends him reeling. He recovers and comes back and again the two of you exchange another flurry of blows. The two of you are moving so fast that your moments are nothing more but mere blurs to any bystander watching. As the fighting progresses you keep finding holes in his defences and landing blows while he still has to land even one on you. He is all power but short on defence.

You land another kick and he rolls away and runs butyou pursue him. He dashes for a few feet but stops and turns to fight again. He punches and you block it when he spits a dart from his mouth.

You have never seen such tactics before like spitting a poisonous needle from one's mouth at someone. However, you are now well aware of his tactics and before he turned to attack, you caught sight of his right hand reaching for something in his belt to place in his mouth. You pluck the little flying dart out of the air inches from your face and you also caught the look of astonishment on Akimoto's face.

You then grasp the dart tightly and jab the deadly end into Akimoto's shoulder. He screams and falls to the ground shaking violently. You circle him, tossing the dart away.

"I can save you if you tell me where the antidote is."

When he didn't immediately answer you, for a second, you thought he was willing to die and take the location of the antidote with him but he weakly points to a shelf on a nearby wall. "Secret panel… push it to the left… blue vials"

You hurry over to the wall and gripping the small shelf with lit candles resting on it, you slide it to the left and it opens to reveal a secret compartment with several blue vials inside. You reach inside and grab two and start to make your way back to Akimoto.

Do you

Give him a blue vial? Go to 33

Let him die? Go to 34


	33. Chapter 33

**33 - Give him a blue vial?**

Against your better judgement, you hand him the vial and he grasps it tightly before removing the cork end and drinking its entire contents. You watch as the color returns to his face and his shaking slowly stops.

"Feeling better?" You ask coldly.

Akimoto nods with relief written all over his face.

"The poison effects are going?" You need to be sure.

He nods yet again.

"Good!" You savagely kick him upside the head, rendering him unconscious. Hurriedly you grab the scrolls, your weapon and with the antidote held close to your chest, you leave the mansion.

You shunpo as fast as possible back to Seireitei and once over the city, you head straight for the 4th Division but with good fortune, you are passing over your 2nd Division compound. Flying low you spot Omaeda wandering the grounds.

You ready the duffle bag filled with the scrolls as you head straight for him. As you got close enough you shout out his name. "Omaeda!"

Your Lieutenant turns in shock to see you almost dive bombing him.

"Catch!" You scream dropping the bag right into his arms, almost knocking him down. As you head off, you continue to shout commands to him. "Get that bag to Yamamoto-sama, immediately!"

You continue to the 4th Division infirmary and running down the corridors you quickly locate Unohana. You race to her, holding the blue vial up.

"I have the antidote!" You say quickly to her, praying that you are in time.

Unohana at first looks a little concerned at your appearance. You look like you have been in a war and lost. Your assassin garb is torn and nearly shredded in places, and your is flesh covered in cuts and bruises. Then her eyes fall to the blue vial and she smiles to you before taking it.

"Follow me."

You follow her, explaining that Yoruichi has to swallow it but you wonder how you are going to get her to drink it if she's still unconscious.

Reaching Yoruichi's room, you watch Unohana walk over to her bed and prop her up before the healer moves behind the unconscious woman. Now cradling Yoruichi's upper body in her arms, Unohana pops the stopper from the vial and starts whispering something to Yoruichi. The brown-skinned woman is still unresponsive and you can't make out what she is saying but as soon as she lifts the vial to Yoruichi's lips, she starts to drink it.

Once it is all gone, Unohana moves out from behind Yoruichi and gentle settles her back down.

"You are truly gifted." You say gratefully to the healer.

Unohana smiles at you. "It's going to take time for her to recover. You should clean up and rest yourself."

You shake your head, reaching for a chair and pulling it next to Yoruichi's bed. "I'm not leaving her side again."

"Sui Feng," Unohana says gently to you. "It might be hours before she comes to."

"And she might wake in the next five minutes," You counter firmly. You are starting to feel very tired. You have been running on nothing but adrenaline. "Please, I want to be the first person she sees."

"I understand," Unohana relents. "At least try to get some sleep."

"I'll try." Watching the healer leave, you set your weary and sore body on the chair close to Yoruichi's bed. In minutes, your body knew what it needed more than you did. The lack of sleep and exhaustion overtakes you and you lean over and rest your head on Yoruichi's bed, holding her left hand between yours. In another minute you fall asleep.

For the first time in weeks, you sleep without any nightmares of Barragan haunting you. Later, you remember sighing out loud, feeling gentle fingers stroking through your hair as you wake up. Your eyes pop open as you raise your head to see Yoruichi smiling at you, her left hand still moving through your hair.

"Hey." The brown-skinned woman with the golden eyes whispers weakly.

"Yoruichi-sama!" You smile in relief.

**Do you have Yoruichi's heart? Go to 35**

No heart? Go to 36


	34. Chapter 34

**34 - Let him die?**

You hold out the vial as he reaches for it before deliberately dropping it.

"How clumsy of me!" You mutter innocently.

"You little…," Akimoto breathes out in surprise, slowly weakening from the poison still coursing through his veins. "You promised."

"Then you shouldn't have been running around poisoning the one that I love." You answer emotionlessly.

Slowly with the antidote in hand, you stand, collecting the duffle bag with the scrolls and your weapon. With everything you need, you start to leave. Akimoto uses his last breathe to curse you out, but you ignored him.

You shunpo as fast as possible back to Seireitei and once over the city, you head straight for the 4th Division but with good fortune, you are passing over your 2nd Division compound. Flying low you spot Omaeda wandering the grounds.

You ready the duffle bag filled with the scrolls as you head straight for him. As you got close enough you shout out his name. "Omaeda!"

Your Lieutenant turns in shock to see you almost dive bombing him.

"Catch!" You scream dropping the bag right into his arms, almost knocking him down. As you head off, you continue to shout commands to him. "Get that bag to Yamamoto-sama, immediately!"

You continue to the 4th Division infirmary and running down the corridors you quickly locate Unohana. You race to her, holding the blue vial up.

"I have the antidote!" You say quickly to her, praying that you are in time.

Unohana at first looks a little concerned at your appearance. You look like you have been in a war and lost. Your assassin garb is torn and nearly shredded in places, and your is flesh covered in cuts and bruises. Then her eyes fall to the blue vial and she smiles to you before taking it.

"Follow me."

You follow her, explaining that Yoruichi has to swallow it but you wonder how you are going to get her to drink it if she's still unconscious.

Reaching Yoruichi's room, you watch Unohana walk over to her bed and prop her up before the healer moves behind the unconscious woman. Now cradling Yoruichi's upper body in her arms, Unohana pops the stopper from the vial and starts whispering something to Yoruichi. The brown-skinned woman is still unresponsive and you can't make out what she is saying but as soon as she lifts the vial to Yoruichi's lips, she starts to drink it.

Once it is all gone, Unohana moves out from behind Yoruichi and gentle settles her back down.

"You are truly gifted." You say gratefully to the healer.

Unohana smiles at you. "It's going to take time for her to recover. You should clean up and rest yourself."

You shake your head, reaching for a chair and pulling it next to Yoruichi's bed. "I'm not leaving her side again."

"Sui Feng," Unohana says gently to you. "It might be hours before she comes to."

"And she might wake in the next five minutes," You counter firmly. You are starting to feel very tired. You have been running on nothing but adrenaline. "Please, I want to be the first person she sees."

"I understand," Unohana relents. "At least try to get some sleep."

"I'll try." Watching the healer leave, you set your weary and sore body on the chair close to Yoruichi's bed. In minutes, your body knew what it needed more than you did. The lack of sleep and exhaustion overtakes you and you lean over and rest your head on Yoruichi's bed, holding her left hand between yours. In another minute you fall asleep.

For the first time in weeks, you sleep without any nightmares of Barragan haunting you. Later, you remember sighing out loud, feeling gentle fingers stroking through your hair as you wake up. Your eyes pop open as you raise your head to see Yoruichi smiling at you, her left hand still moving through your hair.

"Hey." The brown-skinned woman with the golden eyes whispers weakly.

"Yoruichi-sama." You smile in relief.

**Do you have Yoruichi's heart? Go to 35**

No heart? Go to 36


	35. Chapter 35

**35 - Do you have Yoruichi's heart? **

Yoruichi stares at you condition, your battered and bruised appearance and torn clothing. She chuckles with a cough. "I was planning to ask you how I looked but I can see you had a worse day than I did. Are you okay?"

"I have seen better days," You laugh. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Yoruichi grunts, with a playful look in her eyes. "Next silly question?"

"I thought I was going to lose you Yoruichi-sama," You begin, remembering the awful feeling of standing next to her bed while she was unconscious. "I…"

"Shhhhh," Yoruichi whispers softly. "It's over. Unohana said I will fully recover."

"Unohana?" You ask questioningly.

"You were still asleep when she was in here when I regained consciousness." Yoruichi explains with a catlike smile. "She told me what you did and assured me I would be fine and something about not waking you until she left the room because you wanted to be the first thing I saw."

You blush as you feel her left hand still stroking your hair before moving to the back of your neck and gently tug you towards her. Offering no resistance, you stand and lean over her as she pulls you into a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, Sui Feng." Yoruichi says softly when she breaks the kiss. "My hero."

You could feel you cheeks getting warmer. "You are… ahem… welcome."

The two of you talk for a while as you tell her your experience in recovering the stolen scrolls and your quest to find the antidote. Yoruichi hangs onto every word but later you can see exhaustion starts to overcome your former mentor.

"You should sleep," You whisper to her. "I'll stay by your side."

"On that chair," She shakes her head. "Go to your quarters, Sui Feng and look after yourself."

"I won't leave your side. Not until you can walk out of here."

Yoruichi's eye lids become heavier. "You are so wonderful and equally… stubborn." Then she pats the spot on the bed side her. "Come and lay here."

Your eyes widen. "Yoruichi-sama?"

"Lay next to me," Yoruichi repeats playfully. "If you insist on not leaving then at least let me see you rest comfortably."

You hesitate when she finally takes your hand into hers and softly adds. "Please."

You still hesitate a moment longer before relenting. "I don't believe this." You murmur to yourself, wondering what people will think if this should get out.

You carefully crawl into the small hospital bed and a smiling Yoruichi shifts over to give you more room but still it is a tight fit for two. You settle on your side facing Yoruichi as she wraps an arm around you, to pull you in closer. Now lying against her you feel the warmth from her body. This is nice but you can't help but worry about someone walking in and someone WILL walk in eventually.

You envision the rumours starting and people whispering stories behind your back. You are not sure you can stand that. You spent years building your representation up from the lowly ranks to a respected, although a slightly feared captain. All of that could crumble with you getting caught cuddling with Yoruichi on a hospital bed!

Do you:

Admit this is a bad idea and leave? Go to 37

Stay with her and not worry? Go to 38


	36. Chapter 36

**36 – No heart.**

"I came to while Unohana was here and you were still asleep," Yoruichi confesses. "She told me what you did for me. Thank you."

Her hand is still stroking gently through your hair before touching the side of your face. This is making it hard to sort your feelings for your former mentor but it is time to come to a decision.

Do you:

Declare that you love her? Go to 39

Declare that you will be her protector only? Go to 40


	37. Chapter 37

**37 - Admit this is a bad idea and leave?**

You jump out of bed, apologizing. "I'm sorry, I can't!"

Yoruichi looks surprised. "Soi, there's nothing…"

"People will talk," You interrupt. "I'm not like you. I worry what they'll say… I think I should go." You paused seeing the look of disappointment on Yoruichi's face. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Sui Feng. I understand."

"I'll come and see you first thing in the morning. I promise." You offer.

Yoruichi nods, still looking stunned that you were leaving. "I'll still be here."

You move to the door and look back one last time being leaving. "I'm sorry."

Out in the corridor you feel emotionally deflated. You had your chance and you turned it down because of your fear of being discovered. You can't believe the one thing that might be stopping you from getting together with Yoruichi is yourself.

No, you'll make it up to her tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a better day. Will it?

THE END


	38. Chapter 38

**38 - Stay with her and not worry?**

Laying your head down on her shoulder, you relax, and stop worrying what might happen. You want this, to be closer to her than a friend or a body guard, something you've wished for so long that you refuse to lose this chance.

Wrapping one arm across her waist, you whisper to her as you close your eyes. "I love you Yoruichi-sama."

"I love you too, Sui Feng." The brown-skinned woman tired voice whispers back, her fingers still playing through your hair.

Sleep soon overtakes you both and you rest peacefully next Yoruichi free of nightmares. A few hours later Unohana enters to check up on her patient and you but covers her mouth in surprise to see you sleeping with Yoruichi and in each others arms. However, her surprise turns into a smile and she quietly turns and leaves' making sure the door is shut behind her. Later, Unohana issued orders to her staff that Yoruichi is not to be disturbed and that she will personally check on her in the morning.

THE END


	39. Chapter 39

**39 - Declare that you love her?**

"Yoruichi-sama…" You couldn't believe you are already starting to blush and only after saying her name.

"Yes?" She smiles, staring at you, her hand still stroking the side of your face and teasing your hair.

"I… We have known each other… for awhile…" You continue to stammer.

"Did I ever tell you that you are cute when you blush?" Yoruichi laughs lightly.

"Every chance you get," Your face gets redder. "Please, I am trying to say something."

"Sorry," Your former mentor apologizes, removing her hand from your face and quickly laying it on her stomach. "Go on."

You clear your throat and try again. "Yoruichi-sama, I…"

"You're not going to propose to me are you?"

You eyes widen. "No! Of course not and will you let me finish."

You could see Yoruichi is trying hard to keep a straight face. She's teasing you and getting you flustered.

"You know what, forget it," You fold your arms across your chest and look away. Two can play this game. "If you can't take me seriously I won't tell you!"

"Oh, don't be that way, Sui Feng!" You hear Yoruichi almost pouting and laughing at the same time while touching your arm. "Please tell me."

You keep looking away, pretending to be serious. "No."

You hear Yoruichi playfully sighing behind you. "Do get at least three guesses? Is it bigger than a bread box?"

You suppress the urge to laugh, still looking away. "No, try again."

"Okay, not a bread box. Is it animal, mineral or vegetable?"

You turn and glare at her. "Am I a joke to you?"

"I always take you seriously." Yoruichi smiles, her golden eyes glittering with mischief.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"What are we arguing about again?"

You throw your hands up in frustration. "Argh!"

Laughing, Yoruichi rubs your back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Sometimes, I don't know when to stop."

"You enjoy teasing me."

"Only because you are special." The brown-skinned woman flirts.

"Oh? How special?" You ask in curiosity.

Still smiling she looked ready to answer but stops. "I believe I have one more guess left. Let's see, is it something you wish to say to me. How you truly feel about me," Then her beautiful smiling features become sad as she went on to say. "Something you wish to say but I wouldn't let you and… I'm terribly sorry for how it made you feel."

You stare at her in surprise for a moment before telling her with a straight face. "Wrong."

Yoruichi almost sat up in bed. "What do you mean wrong?"

"It's not something I wish to say but to show." With that you stand up and lean over her and gently kiss her and a surprised Yoruichi gratefully returns it.

THE END


	40. Chapter 40

**40 - Declare that you will be her protector only?**

This is going to break your heart but maybe it's for the best. You reach up and pulled her hand away from your face and gently lay it on her stomach.

"I am sorry, Yoruichi-sama," You say slowly and with great effort. "But this is a mistake. I do have feelings for you but after what happened, I can't afford to be close to you."

Yoruichi looks shocked. "Sui Feng, there is always risk in everything we do…"

"I know but you don't understand how you affect me," You confess sadly. "I can't afford to be any closer to you but if you need me, I will fight by your side gladly."

"If it's something I did, Sui Feng then, I am sorry."

You shake your head. "No, it's nothing you did. I became what I am because I was focused and driven, I… I can't afford any distractions or weaknesses."

"Loving someone is not a weakness." Yoruichi softly protests.

"It was the night when you got poisoned and I stood over this bed, looking down…" You stop, looking away trying to contain your emotions. Yoruichi tries putting a comforting hand over yours but you pull away and stand up.

"I am sorry Yoruichi-sama but it must end here and I ask for you to respect it. Please don't make this hard."

The brown-skinned woman looks on sadly before nodding. "We'll… go back to the way things were."

"Thank you Yoruichi-sama. I'll stop by tomorrow to see how you are doing. Good night."

For a moment, she appeared ready to say something but stops and nods whispers. "Good night, Sui Feng."

You can hear the sadness in Yoruichi's voice but you find the strength to turn and leave the room before wanting to take everything you said back. Walking down the corridor to leave the 4th Division medical wing you think about the wisdom in what you did. You can't afford to be close to anyone, not even her. You'll still fight by her side but that will be it. Avoiding attachments is the only way to avoid being hurt.

You have to remain strong.

You are Sui Feng, Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of Onmitsukido. Trained as an assassin at an early age, you are amongst the deadliest fighters in Gotei 13 since no one living can match or exceed your speed in combat, except for one other.… _And at one time, you almost permitted yourself to love her._

THE END


End file.
